


The Friend and the Movie

by idc_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: Sometimes you love a movie so much you share it with your friends. Over and over and over again. Whether they like it or not. (Yuri and Phichit watch The King and the Skater. A lot.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [col3bri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/col3bri/gifts).



The first-time Yuri isn't suspicious- there's no reason to be. It's perfectly normal to watch movies with your roommate. A movie about ice skating makes perfect sense. Yuri is even okay with the fact that it's a musical. As he watches screen of Phichit's laptop for longer and longer... and longer he seriously wonders if his friend is toying with him. A sideways glance at his friend has Phichit staring at the screen intently an enormous grin plastered on his face. Yuri carefully keeps his true opinions to himself and nods almost enthusiastically as Phichit asks him if liked the movie. 

"It's my favorite," Phichit says. "I want to skate to this music someday..."

Yuri keeps a calm smile on his face. It's not that he hated the movie- but it was well, it was a little much. He glances at the clock- blinks, glances again- and approximately three and a half hours long. It does seem to make Phichit happy.

The second through tenth, eleventh? (Yuri has truly lost count) he grins and bears it. It does make Phichit happy- and some of the songs are catchy. Phichit doesn't seem too phased if he works on homework or stretches or checks his phone while it's just... on. 

Phichit shouts occasionally, "Yuri! You can't miss this part. This is where they introduce the rules of the playing card game!" or "The Prince is meeting the Skater right now!" or "Isn't this costume dreamy?" or "Watch Arthur discovering his powers!" Yuri pays attention for the required five or ten minutes and goes back to- living life. He honestly has no idea how Phichit has time to watch this one movie constantly. 

Yuri makes the mistake of suggesting another movie once. Phichit's eyes grow wide- "But I thought you loved it too," he says. 

Yuri can't meet his friend's eyes. "No, it's not that," he mumbles, "it's just there are other movies, right?" 

Phichit is silent. Yuri crumbles after what can only be a few seconds. "Of course, none of them include such catchy songs, or such a detailed magic system." 

Yuri can't decide if Phichit's smile makes him feel guilt, relief, or dread. As his friend loads the movie again, he's pretty sure it's dread. 

Eventually, Yuri thinks he might kind of like the movie. Or maybe he doesn't hate it? It's what's on when they get done with practice, sometimes before, sometimes Phichit plays it on repeat while they sleep. He frequently finds himself humming a song from the movie during conditioning, or even kind of wondering what happened to make Arthur lose his motivation in the first part of the movie. The day he and Phichit discuss the Prince and the Skater's relationship in (excruciating) detail during their run Yuri decides he probably hates this movie. Maybe. He doesn't say anything, though, when Phichit loads the disc right before bedtime. 

Yuri actually pays attention to the movie when they watch it for the last time- after the Grand Prix before he moves back to Japan, before Phichit moves back to Thailand. The movie- well, it's kind of like his friend. Happy, complicated, upbeat, loyal, unnecessarily fond of hideous costumes. Phichit still seems as enthralled as the first time they watched- and Yuri spends a portion of the movie just enjoying Phichit's happiness. He'd have never thought this years ago- but of all the things he's done and found in Detroit this is the one he’ll miss most. 

 

A/N: I know there is a sequel to The King and the Skater. I'm choosing to believe it comes out a little later than this for the purposes of this story.


End file.
